Full Active Time Event
Full Active Time Event (abreviado comumente como F.A.T.E. ou FATE) refere-se a eventos grandes e públicos que acontecem aleatoriamente ao jogar ''Final Fantasy XIV. ''Há vários tipos diferentes de FATEs, muitos com suas próprias recompensas. Cada zona do jogo destaca de 5 a 10 eventos FATE. FATEs é uma das maneiras mais rápidas de avançar para outros trabalhos/classes. Os níveis de FATE são semelhantes aos níveis das mobs nas áreas nas quais eles acontecem, tornando mais fácil encontrar um nível adequado de FATE ao qual juntar-se. Mantenha seu mapa aberto para poder ver FATEs acontecendo na região. Juntando-se a um FATE *FATEs podem acontecer dentro de qualquer área não instanciada. Quando em proximidade de um FATE, uma mensagem aparece indicando que um FATE está próximo, e sua localização aparecerá no mapa com um marcador rosa cercado por um campo azul. *Simplesmente entre na área azul para juntar-se ao FATE. Será solicitado aos jogadores de níveis mais altos do que o FATE ativo para sincronizar seu nível para um inferior a fim de participar. *Quando entrar na fronteira de um evento, o título do FATE, os objetivos e o tempo restante aparecem na lista de deveres do jogador. *Quando o FATE estiver completo, recompensas são dadas baseadas no sucesso, tão bem como as contribuições individuais. Adicionalmente a experiência e gil, os jogadores que estão em Grand Company recebem selos. Alguns FATEs também recebem drops especiais - como por exemplo, minions. Sincronia de nível Aos jogadores que estão em um nível bem mais alto do que o FATE ativo, será solicitada a sincronização para um nível inferior a fim de participar. Sem isso, o jogador não poderá atacar os alvos no FATE. Quando estiver sincronizado, o jogador será colocado no nível mais alto disponível para participar do FATE. Ao sincronizar níveis, você perderá qualquer habilidade adquirida nos níveis mais adiantados, mantendo apenas as habilidades mais baixas ou que estão no mesmo nível da sincronização. Para sincronizar - toque na barra niveladora de sincronia encontrada na lista de deveres do FATE. Níveis de recompensa do FATE Há três níveis de recompensa pela participação em um FATE. Quando um jogador contribui para completar um FATE, ele ganha uma medalha indicando seu papel. Fazer parte de um grupo torna mais fácil obter uma recompensa de nível mais alto, devido à contribuição em grupo para um FATE. Um FATE não precisa ter sucesso a fim de receber a melhor recompensa. Frequentemente, festas FATE são formadas com o propósito específico de "grinding" FATEs para ganhar selos e experiência. *Medalha de ouro- Classificação mais alta. Recompensa máxima por experiência, gil, e selos da Grand Company. Alguns FATEs recompensarão os jogadores com um item minion. *Medalha de prata- Segunda maior classificação. Recompensa substancial por experiência, gil, e selos da Grand Company. Nenhuma recompensa minion. *Medalha de bronze- Terceira maior classificação. Recompensa razoável por experiência, gil, e selos da Grand Company. Nenhuma recompensa minion. Guia de nivelamento nos FATE Regra principal: se mais de 50% dos FATEs que acontecem em sua zona requerem que você sincronize para um nível inferior, você deve mudar para uma zona de nível mais alto. Áreas gerais para visitar de acordo com o alcance dos níveis: *1-5: Summerford Farms (Middle La Noscea) *5-10: West of Summerford Farms (Middle La Noscea) *10-15: Vesper Bay/Horizon (Western Thanalan) *15-19: East of Hawthorne Hut (East Shroud) *19-25: North of Hawthorne Hut (East Shroud) *25-30: Little Ala Mhigo (Southern Thanalan) *30-35: Forgotten Springs (Southern Thanalan) or Northwest of Bent Branch (Central Shroud) *35-40: Camp Bronze Lake (Upper La Noscea) *40-50: Beastmen areas (Outer La Noscea) Tipos de FATEs Monstros (mobs) Os FATEs monstros requerem que os jogadores derrotem muitos monstros até que que um número suficiente seja abatido para completar o FATE. No mapa eles aparecem como um ícone com duas espadas cruzadas. Para obter crédito, seja o primeiro a tocar ou a bater no monstro, danificá-lo ou a curar outros jogadores. Fazer parte de um grupo dará crédito extra aos membros do grupo. A maneira mais fácil de obter uma classificação de ouro é tocando muitos monstros instantaneamente ou AoEs. Chefe Estes FATEs irão requerer que os jogadores derrotem um chefe poderoso, que pode ter outros monstros menores ao seu redor. No mapa, o ícone aparece com uma cabeça de monstro. O ataque para danificar o chefe, a cura do jogador abatido e a retirada de dano de um chefe irá adicionar pontos à classificação para recompensa. Coleta Um FATE de coleta requer que os jogadores obtenham um item específico, e que o entreguem para ganhar crédito. Quanto mais itens forem entregues antes que o tempo expire, melhor será a classificação. Normalmente entre 7 e 9 resultará em uma classificação de ouro. Os jogadores receberão um aviso do tempo restante para a entrega dos itens. Os itens de coleção podem ser apanhados ou adquiridos através da morte do monstro envolvido. Se isso ocorrer em uma festa, todas as mortes darão os items a você. Música tema "Torn from the Heavens" e "Hard to Miss" tocam durante a maioria dos FATEs. Galeria File:FFXIV_FATE_Battle.jpg|O FATE UI e a sincronização de Nível. File:FFXIV_Odin_FATE.jpg|Odin no FATE "Steel Reign". File:Lightning XIV 01.jpg|Lightning aparece no evento Fate Lightning Strikes. es:FATE en:Full Active Time Event Categoria:Jogabilidade de Final Fantasy XIV